


Those Damn Yoga Pants.

by lottie2801



Category: After - Fandom, After 2, After 3, Harry & Tessa, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottie2801/pseuds/lottie2801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa's still loves yoga and found a class to go to in NYC. Harry watches and things start to get extremely heated.</p>
<p>(Based on After. I love the book and this is my own smut of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Damn Yoga Pants.

** Harry'sPOV **

I ran my hand through my hair as I watched Tessa strut through the apartment in her yoga pants and crop top. She looked so fucking hot.

As she bent over to grab a top off the floor from our earlier antics. Her bottom looked so perfect in those pants.

"Harry I'm just going to go into the other room and practice those yoga poses that we learnt in class the other day." She told me.

"You can do it here if you want." I smirked. She hummed in response.

She walked into the bedroom so I followed her. When I got in there she was doing one of the moves from yoga class. What was it called... Bent over dog or something?

I can't think of the name when Tess has her ass stuck right out and it looks- Ok I need to calm down...

"So you just going to watch?" She asked once she had come out of that pose.

"Yes." I tell her bluntly.

She rolled her eyes but continues. I move to sit on the end of the bed so I have a perfect view of her. When she bends over again she makes it obvious she's trying to turn me on and to be honest, its working.

The next thing I know my jeans are so tight around my crouch area. I need to relieve myself.

I start to palm myself as she flaunts her amazing ass. It feels so good. Then I remember what I taught her. I smirk.

"Tessa, come on the bed." I say breathlessly.

She looks over her shoulder and sees my position on the bed. She tries to cover her smirk by biting her lip; it doesn't work...

She slowly stands up and walked over to the bed. She crawls to the other side of the bed and I role over so I'm on top of her. I was about to start to rub her through her yoga pants but she beats me to it...

"Let me." She whispered and snakes her hand down the waist band.

I role off her so I can watch. It makes me so horny to watch her finger herself. I think its the best thing I have ever taught her.

I see her hand start to move under the yoga pants and she starts to whimper at the intense feeling. I want to see more so I pull the pants down her slender legs so I can see her.

She had moved the thong out the way so she could get a better angle. "Harryyy." She moaned.

That was it. I had to touch her. If I kept watching her I would cum in my jeans and I have done that far too many times since I met her. I got up but kept my eyes on Tess watching her give herself the pleasure she needed.

As soon as my jeans and pants were on the floor I had my hard cock in my hand pumping myself. Imagine Tessa's mouth wrapped around me while she fingers herself...

"G-get over here." She mumbled.

I did as she said. I stood next to the bed and positioned my dick next to her face. She started to lick the tip.

"Ughhh! Baby!" I moan and she takes my whole cock in her warm mouth.

She started to move her mouth up and down. What she couldn't fit in her mouth she used her hands on, including my balls. Every so offer she would lick a stripe up my cock to the tip and it made me shudder in pleasure.

The next thing I know I'm taking my dick from her mouth and moving down her body. Her hands are still on me guiding me into her warm heat.

I pushed in and almost screamed at how tight she was. Not fucking her everyday for five months does make her tight as hell!

Her moans keep falling from her mouth. The more I thrust in and out, in and out, in and out, the more we both moan. I feel her clench around me.

"H-Harry! I-I'm close!" she moaned.

"Cum baby. C-" I couldn't finish what I was going to say because she came which set me off two.

It was one of the best orgasms I had ever had.


End file.
